


Sickly little American

by AmiAttemptsToWrite



Series: I make kati cry with fluff [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And so is Ash, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Eiji is the best boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disasters, Humor, Kissing, Lazy Days, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiAttemptsToWrite/pseuds/AmiAttemptsToWrite
Summary: "Tsk. Let's go wash. You are yuck.""Yucky. Someone  hasn't been watching Sesame Street.""And someone's weiner is still small."Or,Ash interrupts a cuddle session and Eiji is a little shit.





	Sickly little American

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sangajskialigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangajskialigator/gifts).



It was a lazy day for them both.

They were sprawled on the couch, thighs touching, arms coiled around each other. Gloomy clouds were littering the sky outside, promising rain and yet nothing fell from them. There was a gentle breeze swaying the trees and a buzzing of outside traffic audible in the quiet afternoon.

Ash was peppering Eiji's face with a million tiny, short kisses, and Eiji didn't want them to end. He kissed his cheeks, his lips, his forehead, his hair, every single inch of his face. Ash wasn't usually the one to initiate kissing, and so Eiji was determined to enjoy this rare moment where he had the privilege to receive as many as he wanted from the person he loved the most.

Ash moved one hand so it was cupping Eiji's head and he brought their foreheads together. He smiled and looked at Eiji through blond eyelashes, his bright green eyes meeting a pair of sparkly brown ones.

Ash smiled a lot lately. Some smiles were from laughing at Eiji's jokes. Some were just chuckles at Eiji mispronouncing a word in English. Some were teasing jabs which earned him threats of natto and pumpkin pies.

But it was smiles like these that Eiji loved the most. Smiles that were softer than silk, smiles that painted his cheeks pink and smiles that were reserved just for him. Just for Eiji. He couldn't resist but to kiss that cute smile. Ash closed his eyes lazily, savoring the moment, and Eiji pressed a small peck to the corner of his mouth, receiving a giggle in return.

"That tickles," said Ash, making no effort to move away.

"Mhmm," was all Eiji could say in response. He tightened his grasp around Ash, pulling him even closer for another kiss.

He rested his forehead against Ash's, enjoying the feeling of not caring about any responsibilities except giving his boyfriend attention. He knew Ash was often too shy to ask but wouldn't admit it for the life of him, so Eiji had made it his mission to smother him with kisses and hugs whenever he could.

Ash scrunched up his nose, his eyebrows furrowing. Cute.

"A-aah-ACHOO!"

Eiji yelped, taken by surprise, his head painfully bonking against Ash's. He rubbed at his forehead, muttering an "ow". That was gonna leave a bruise.

Ash had sneezed all over his face and now they were both yucky and gross.

"You sickly little American," said Eiji. He playfully tapped Ash's cheek. "You will get me sick."

"If I get you sick -" said Ash teasingly, "then we can have another day to cuddle like this." He seemed proud of himself.

"Ooooh, so that was plan? Get me sick so you get kisses?"

"Maybe."

"Tsk. Let's go wash. You are yuck."

"Yucky. _Someone_  hasn't been watching Sesame Street."

"And someone's weiner is still small."

Ash's eyes widened. The joke caused a dejá vu to Eiji; he was suddenly back in the NY public library where Ash was asking him for a hot dog. Eiji regretted not taking a photograph of the look on Ash's face after he had yelled “Eat your own weiner!“ at him.

"Eijiiii," he said, fake crying like the little baby he was. "That was mean Eiji -"

"It wasn't mean, and you're _still_ yucky."

"Ha! You said it correctly! Only took you 10 years."

"Let's just _go_ , you nasty idiot," said Eiji as he hooked an arm around Ash's waist and started to walk him to the bathroom. Oh, was Ash gonna get it.

When they squeezed into their tiny bathroom which was by all means _not_  meant for two people, Eiji quickly washed his face with cold water and dried it with a towel. "Let me clean you up?" He asked innocently and watched Ash melt at the sentiment. He nodded his head. Perfect.

Eiji opened the faucet again, double checking the water temperature. He didn't want his boyfriend to freeze to death after what he was about to do to him.

"Aah, nice and warm," he said reassuringly. "Come a little closer."

Ash leaned in and in a split second Eiji had his index finger pressed onto the opening of the faucet, directing the flow of the water straight to Ash's face.

Ash let out a yelp. His head and shirt were soaking wet and Eiji had gotten his revenge. The look of betrayal on his face was _priceless_. For a moment, he looked as if he might cry, which Eiji found adorable, but then he shifted gears and said "Oh, you are so going to pay for this, Eiji," in a deep, mildly flirtatious voice.

Eiji raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I would like to see that," he said, grinning ear to ear.

Ash moved closer to him, hair dripping, and pinned Eiji to the bathroom wall. He quirked his lip up in a smirk, bringing his head down so his eyes were level with Eiji's. Their lips were so close to touching Eiji could feel Ash's breath on his face.

Eiji giggled. His boyfriend seemed to think kissing him would somehow translate to revenge. Idiot.

Ash moved in even closer, just a hair's distance away from Eiji's lips. Eiji closed his eyes, preparing himself to enjoy the feeling of Ash's lips on his own again when -

 _Chomp_.

Ash bit his nose.

"Aaash," whined Eiji. Ash burst into giggles, pulling Eiji into a hug. He ruffled his hair and kissed his face all over, muttering "I love you", "You're so cute", "Gimme a kiss" and other adorably cheesy phrases that made Eiji's heart beat faster. Eiji laughed in between his kisses. He felt like his heart was too big for his chest, like it would burst from happiness.

"Let's go back to the couch, 'kay?"

"Only if you promise no more sneezing."

"So what, I can't even sneeze on you? What kind of a boyfriend are you?" Ash kept teasing. This boy will be the end of him.

"I will bake you a pumpkin pie and throw out all other sweets we have," said Eiji, enjoying the look of utter horror on Ash's face.

"N-no, please, no, no more sneezing I promise, I'll go take an antibiotic -"

Eiji couldn't keep it together. He burst into laughter again, doubling over in the small space of their shared bathroom. He pulled Ash in for a kiss and hugged him tightly. He felt arms wrapping around him too, and a head resting against his.

He had to take this opportunity.

With all his might he lifted Ash up, throwing him a little in the air to get a more solid grip around his waist. Ash let out a cheerful little scream and instinctively wrapped his legs around Eiji so he wouldn't fall.

"To the couch!" Eiji said through laughing fits, holding Ash tight and jogging from the bathroom to the living room.

He loved Ash so much. He loved his voice, his gentle touches, his soft hair, his teasing, his entire being. There weren't words descriptive and deep enough to describe it.

They were in love and they were safe, and everything else would fall in its place.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I wrote as a gift! I hope you enjoyed the diabetes dose ^^
> 
> Let me know what you thought of it in the comments. Till' next time!


End file.
